LOVE vs HATE 3: Grojband on the Run
by Owennumber1fan
Summary: When Snaptrap is suspected to be up to no good, several of the heroes head to the city of Peaceville to stop him. They soon find out his plan involves a local "Battle of the Bands," forcing them to enter, where they meet a group called Grojband, who end up caught up in the conflict.
1. Battle of the Bands Begins

L.O.V.E vs. H.A.T.E

"Grojband on the Run"

* * *

><p>The city of Peaceville had experienced several major problems, including genies, nearly being flooded by an evil music box, and zombies. And, unknown to the denizens, another strange force would soon be visiting upon them.<p>

One person who was blissfully unaware of this was young kid Corey Riffin, who was meeting with his friends and their band.

"Okay guys, as you know, Peaceville is sponsoring a Battle of the Bands," Corey explained "so if we're gonna have any chance of beating the Newmans, or even winning, we'll need one super wicked song. That's why we need to give Trina everything we've got to annoy her."

"Core, do you ever think that maybe what we're doing is wrong?" Laney Penn, the group's only female member asked "I mean, we're emotionally manipulating your sister, and for what? So we can get some song lyrics?"

"Ha ha, good one Lanes," Corey said, laughing at what she said.

"I know, I'm surprised I could say it with a straight face," Laney added, also laughing.

"But seriously, we need to do something so mega annoying that Trina will write some awesome lyrics for us," Corey said "fortunately, my sis hates just about everything, so that shouldn't be a problem."

"So, what should we do?" Kin Kujira asked.

"You guys just get the instruments all set for the show," Corey instructed them "I'll be back before you can say 'Corey is awesome.'"

"Corey is awesome," Kon Kujira said.

"Okay, maybe not that fast."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, unknown to the band, a mysterious group of individuals who were going be very significant to them were arriving.<p>

"'Welcome to Peaceville'; sounds like a wonderful place to visit," Princess Twilight Sparkle commented, upon reading the sign.

"Yeah, but a piece of what? Pie? Cake? Torte?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I think it means 'peace' like harmony and getting along, darling," Rarity explained.

"So, no cake then?" Pinkie asked, causing the white unicorn to sigh in exasperation.

"All I know is, things aren't gonna be that peaceful if that no good rat and his crew are here," Rainbow Dash added.

"You are sure Snaptrap is here, aren't you?" Twilight asked Dudley.

"Of course," Dudley said "my homemade Snaptrap detector is picking him up, and this thing is never wrong," he added, producing the device, which began beeping rapidly "uh oh, according to this, Snaptrap is in the car right now!"

"I think your detector may be a wee bit faulty," Twilight told him.

"It's more than his thing that's faulty," Rainbow added.

"Rainbow, that wasn't nice!"

"It's okay, false alarm; I had it set on 'Dudley,'" Dudley explained "I'm not even sure why I even added that setting on this thing."

"What do you think Snaptrap wants here anyway. dudes?" Michelangelo asked.

"Who knows what twisted thoughts run through that evil rat's brain," Dudley replied "all I know is, Snaptrap is evil, so he's planning something evil."

"And if he's up to something, it must be to help Chrysalis in some way," Twilight added.

"Whoa, check it out, there's a battle of the bands coming up!" Mikey said, upong seeing a sign "can we go? Can we?"

"Sorry Mikey, but our hero work comes first," Mike Chilton told him "maybe after."

"Okay," a depressed Mikey replied.

"Too bad, I would've liked to go," Rainbow said "I love rock music."

"It might not all be rock Rainbow, some of the bands could be elegant classical musicians," Rarity added.

"Pfft, nopony would want to go see a battle of classic music bands," Rainbow scoffed.

"Oh, but they would pay to hear a group of uncouth ruffians playing loud music and nearly deafening everyone?" Rarity asked.

"Uh yeah, 'cause that's awesome," Rainbow told her.

"It is not," Rarity replied

"Is," Rainbow replied.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Enough!" Twilight yelled, interrupting them, "forget that for right now, our number one priority has to be stopping Snaptrap; we can argue about music genres later."

"Okay" Rainbow & Rarity replied.

"Now Dudley, turn your Snaptrap detector on full and let's get moving," Twilight told him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, back at the Riffin residence, Corey was putting his plan to give Trina a mega meltdown into effect.<p>

"What happened to all the hot water?!" Trina yelled as she was in the shower. In their basement, meanwhile, Corey stood near the water heater, whistling innocently.

After grumbling and drying herself off, Trina came down to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Corey, why did you leave the lid off the peanut butter?!" Trina yelled angrily.

"Sorry sis, does that bother you?" he asked.

"You know it does! It dries out the peanut butter, and then it doesn't taste as good."

"Sorry, I'll try to be more considerate next time."

"You'd better!" Trina sneered before she walked off.

"Just a little more and the volcano will blow its' top," Corey said.

So, for the rest of that day, Corey did everything he could to annoy Trina, be it messing with her clothes, or replacing her shampoo with motor oil. Finally, Trina could stand no more, and wrote everything bad that happened in her diary, as she always did. Once she "powered down", Corey snagged her diary, then headed back to his garage.

"Well gang, I pulled out all the stops on Trina today, and it worked," he told him "we got our lyrics, now we just need to get to work on a song that will show up the Newmans and win us the band battle."

So Grojband began to work on their new super song, unaware that a wild card band they had never heard of would end up providing them with the challenge of their lives.

* * *

><p>Next time, The Battle of the Bands begins, and Twilight and crew end up getting sucked into the mayhem.<p> 


	2. More Band setup

Meanwhile, in another part of Peaceville, another band was preparing itself for the contest.

"Thanks to my genius, we now look like real rock stars," Verminous Snaptrap addressed his gang "we might have a good chance to win this one."

"I dunno boss, shouldn't we be doing something else besides trying to win a music contest?" Ollie asked.

"Nonsense; besides, I want that trophy!" Snaptrap bellowed "and with my devious mind, we'll get it."

"So, what are we going to call ourselves?" Francisco wondered.

"Already way ahead of you on that one," Snaptrap told him "we have the perfect name; D.O.O.M! It sounds like a band name, and, it saves me the trouble of having to make up new monogrammed shirts."

"I didn't know we were getting shirts," Larry commented.

"Well, you're not," Snaptrap said.

"How come?"

"Because you're just the drummer, no one cares about them," Snaptrap explained "name me one famous drummer."

"Buddy Rich," Larry replied.

"Never heard of him," Snaptrap said "name another."

"Keith Moon."

"Okay, now you're just making up names," Snaptrap told him "now quit whining and get back to your practice, I want us to be the best sounding band there."

* * *

><p>"We are so going to be the best sounding band there," Corey told the others as they headed through the area set aside for the band battles "I bet no one has a song like ours."<p>

"That's cause other bands don't have Trina," Kin noted.

"Uh oh, Newmans at 9:00," Kon said, spying their rival band.

"Actually, it's only about 8:45," Kin replied, checking his watch.

"Well well, if it isn't Corey Riffin and his lame band," Carrie Beff, lead singer of the Newmans said "I can't believe you guys are entering this contest. You really want to look bad in front of all these fans?"

"Sorry Carrie, but you can't spoil our mood," Corey told her "we've got some sweet lyrics and we're going to put together a song that will totally let us win,"

"In your dreams, Riffin,"

"Actually, I dream about ice cream, guitars, and guitars made of ice cream," Corey told her "and if I did have a dream about you, it'd be a nightmare."

"Oooh, he burned you good," Laney commented.

"Whatever, we'll still beat you," Carrie replied "come on," she addressed the other Newmans, as they headed off.

"I so dislike them," Laney said.

"Relax Lanes, once I finish our song, not even the Newmans will stand a chance against us," Corey told her.

"Man, you're always so optimistic, aren't you?" Laney asked "I guess that's one of the things about you I lo…er, really like."

"Thanks, I er, really like you too," Corey said before he walked off.

"He really likes me! He actually said it!" Laney said happily, little hearts floating around her "of course, he probably meant in a platonic way, but I don't care!"

"Hey Laney, are you aware there are little hearts floating around you?" Kin asked.

"Just forget it," Kon told his brother as they walked off, leaving Laney to her euphoria.

* * *

><p>Back at the Riffin house, an angry Trina was hanging out with her palservant Mina.

"Corey has gone above and beyond the call of annoying today!" she said "I need some way to get back at him, but how?"

"You could stop him from winning the Battle of the Bands, I'm sure he'd dislike that," Mina suggested.

"Don't be stupid Mina," Trina told her "wait, I know. I'll stop him from winning the Battle of the Bands."

"I think I just said…" Mina replied.

"'I said?' Honestly Mina, don't you think of anyone but yourself?" Trina asked "now come on, we need to sabotage my lameo brother's stupid band and make him lose. Hashtag, Embarrassment!"

Mina sighed and followed her friend out the door.

* * *

><p>"Dudley, I'm beginning to think that detector of yours is faulty," Twilight told him as the heroes continued to drive around.<p>

"What makes you think that?"

"Because in the past hour it has detected me, Michelangelo, Rainbow, me again and you, but not Snaptrap," Twilight explained.

"Yeah, I probably should've let Keswick build it," Dudley said "oh well, live and learn, right?"

"Okay, enough of this!" Rainbow exclaimed "this just proves that if you want something done right, you need wings to do it; let me track down that rotten rat for you. I'll fly all over and find him easily."

"Okay Rainbow, but once you find him, come back," Twilight told her "I don't want you trying to fight him."

"Relax, I can take care of myself," Rainbow assured her, before she took off from the car "man, am I glad to get a break from Pinkie & Rarity, those two were driving me nutty. Okay Mr. rat, where are you hiding?" she asked, as she flew off into the horizon.

* * *

><p>Next chapter, Trina begins her plans for embarrassment and our heroes decide to form their own band.<p> 


End file.
